Monkey Business
by SugaMama09
Summary: Inspired by an Axe commercial, a sex-deprived Inuyasha hopes to get some nookie
1. Chapter 1

Random story I thought up one day...

I do not own Inuyasha!

~*~*~*~

"Sessh, please!"

"I said no, Inuyasha"

"Just a blowjob! Ok, a handjob?"

"I informed you the other day if you touch my person again with cum on your fingers, we're not having sex for 2 months. Go masterbate"

Inuyasha let out a frustrated whine. "I'm sorry! I forgot I still had it on my fingers since you wouldn't let me get out the bed"

Sesshomaru ignored him & sipped his coffee, closing his golden eyes. "No sex for another 4 weeks"

"I'm _dying_ for release, Sessh, oh my, God!"

"Go release yourself then"

Inuyasha sighed & slid closer to his mate, resting his forhead on the demons & his claws on the demon's slim waist.

"C'mon, baby...satisfy daddy" the hanyou growled in a low, seductive voice. His chest puffed slightly as he heard Sesshomaru's breath hitch. He always prided himself on being the one to make Sesshomaru scream his name, make him writhe, make those beautiful eyes roll. The half-demon smirked. When he took that tone of voice, Sesshomaru was sure to give hi---

"I said no"

"Oh, come on!"

The inuyoukai finished his coffee & pecked Inuyasha on the lips. "I have to go. I'll call you on my lunchbreak if I'm not in a meeting"

Inuyasha licked his lips, detecting the caffeine-laced sweetness the kiss left, pouting. "Fine. I love you"

Sesshomaru looked back at him, smiling slightly then stepped forward & kissed Inuyasha more fully. Inuyasha immediately responded, sliding his long, demonic tongue over Sesshomaru's, loving the warmer than usual, sweet, strong taste the coffee left. His mate pulled back much too soon for his taste.

"I love you too" the youkai purred, rubbing one of his furry ears.

"Have a good day" Inuyasha sighed, enjoying the attention to his ear. Sesshomaru chuckled, kissed him again & left. Inuyasha groaned & snatched the lotion off the bathroom counter, sitting on the bed.

"Well, left hand....we meet again...."

~*~*~

Sesshomaru heaved a great sigh, glaring at the stacks of paper his assisstant dropped on his desk.

"I'm sorry to disturb you like this, Mr. Sesshomaru, but Mr. Naraku gave these to me at the last minute" she said, wringing her hands together nervously.

"Leave" the youkai ordered & she bowed & left without another glance.

Sesshomaru muttered a string of curse words that didn't make any sense & began to read & leave his signiture on each of the contracts in front of him. After 2 hours, he decided, to hell with reading them, he was just going to sign them. Hopefully, none of the contracts were something like cutting the cost of their catering money or something he considered essential. Hey, he needed another insentive for coming to work & food did it for him everytime.

5 hours later, Sesshomaru finished the last contract & tossed his pen to the desk as his hand began to cramp.

"Ugh...fuck my life" he grumbled.

There was a knock at the door to which he responded with a curt, "What?"

His secretary stepped in, & bowed, expertly balancing the 200-something stack of papers in her arms. "Good evening, Mr. Sesshomaru. I came to drop these by---"

"Hell no, the clock reads 7:30, I'm taking my ass home" Sesshomaru snarled.

"Mr. Sesshomaru, it's 7:27..."

The look Sesshomaru shot at her made her trail off. "I'm going home. Take those papers back to whoever gave them to you. I'm off the clock"

The demon stood & gathered his belongings rather stiffly & left the building. As he started his car, he began to wish he wasn't punishing Inuyasha. He could really go for a massage & a quickie. No...he told Inuyasha so many times to wash his hands before he touched him, especially his face. He had to learn a lesson.

~*~*~*~

Just as Inuyasha cummed for the 25th time, he heard the key in the front door. His left hand was cramping & he just knew he'd have a bad chafe tomorrow. But damn, he'd had some awesome climaxes. Not nearly as good as it was when Sesshomaru did it for him but good enough. He sighed & went to the bathroom to wash his hands then rinsed the cum & sweat from his body in the shower. He didn't have time for a full shower right now.

He found Sesshomaru in the living room watching TV in the living room, his feet up on the coffee table.

"Hey, gorgeous, you come here often?" Inuyasha purred, slidding close to sit beside him. Sesshomaru only smirked, a smirk that didn't quite reach his eyes.

_'He must be tired'_ the hanyou figured.

Standing, Inuyasha walked behind him & began to massage his shoulders. Immediately, Sesshomaru sighed happily & rolled his head back.

"Hard day?"

"Yes. Had many contracts to sign & even more to sign tomorrow"

"Aw. So, your hand got some exercise which means you'll be ready to give me a handjob later?"

A chuckle. "As hard of a day I've had & as good as this massage is feeling, I'll probably give you more than a handjob..."

Inuyasha instantly became hard. "Oh really? When can we get started?"

"A little later. Once I rest a little more & eat then I'm sure I'll be ready"

A giddy fluttering ran through Inuyasha's belly. The rest of the evening went by peacefully, both men watching various shows. Inuyasha insisted they watch UFC fighting; Sesshomaru didn't particularly care. As a Hillshire Farm commercial came on, Inuyasha pressed mute, sighing.

"At first that commercial was kind of funny, now it's annoying" the hanyou commented.

Sesshomaru was silent.

"So...Sessh..."

The demon looked at him. "Hn?"

"When can we get started? Ya know it's been a good minute so I'm kind of horny"

His mate smirked. "You're so impatient. I'm not sure but before we go to bed, we might"

"Might?! Sessh..."

Inuyasha began to lean forward, hoping to snuggle Sesshomaru into hurrying up & laying him when he pressed the channel up button on the remote & the station switched to Animal Planet.

"Good job, lover boy" Sesshomaru said in a low voice.

Inuyasha sighed. The fighters were boring anyway, might as well watch this. Currently, the narrator was telling them about the mating season for monkeys. Both men grimaced at one of ugly creatures began humping the other monkey.

"Well...that's a turn-on" Inuyasha said sarcastically.

"I bet that would turn you on if I did it to you"

"Hell yeah, it would, you're not ugly or a monkey"

Sesshomaru chuckled.

The picture switched to one of the monkeys playing in the other's hair. The demon smiled mischievously.

"That's putting me in the mood..."

The hanyou looked at him slowly, one eyebrow. "You aren't serious"

"Oh, but Iam. You know how much I love playing with your hair" Sesshomaru was saying in a very seductive purr.

_'Boing!'_

"Uhh...yeah, that's true. You do..."

The heated look Sesshomaru gave him sent a shiver of desire through his body. "Sessh...."

"...I'd love to do some...dirty things to you right now..."

"Is that so?"

Sesshomaru gave him a devilish smile & leaned forward. Inuyasha began leaning forward as well. He was begining to wonder when his lips would finally touch Sesshomaru's when he opened his eyes & realized his mate wasn't in front of him anymore. Hands gently turned his head to his right & Sesshomaru began to roughly run his claws through Inuyasha's thick mane. Inuyasha sweatdropped.

"Sessh...you are so misleading...."

The inuyoukai chuckled.

~*~*~*~

Taken from an Axe commercial I saw a few days ago hehe. Thought it was kind of funny =]


	2. Author's Note

My flash drive suddenly died & unfortunately 3 stories I was working on were on it. If anyone knows how I can recover the shit I have on it I would GREATLY appreciate it if you'd let me know.

So…sorry for any disappoints or letdowns. I'm pretty fucking pissed my damn self, considering I should have backed them up onto my new laptop. But what's done is done. I just hope I can get my stories off the stupid thing.


End file.
